Bob-omb
Bob-ombs are a species found throughout the Mario series; they are small bomb-shaped beings who can create explosions by detonating themselves. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' In Super Mario Bros. 2. Black Bob-ombs are generic enemies that make frequent appearances. They light their fuse upon being provoked, often achieved by jumping on them. Depending on the game, they walk in a straight line or follow the player in an attempt to cause damage when they explode, which occurs shortly afterwards. ''Super Mario 64'' Red Bob-ombs are friendly, and are found in Super Mario 64 among other games. They are known to give advice, open cannons for use, and operate various devices in an attempt to help Mario. In the first level, Bob-omb battlefield, the Red Bob-ombs were locked in a war against the generic black Bob-ombs and their King, whom Mario had to destroy to get the game's first power star. Mario Party series In the Mario Party series, they appear in many mini-games. In Mario Party, the both the red and black Bob-ombs appear on the board Wario's Battle Canyon where both sides are at war. However, it is resolved by the Superstar at then end. Bob-bombs also appears as partners in Mario Party 3 where one serves as Wario's main partner. One also appears in Mario Party 4 to announce that a Battle Minigame is about to happen, replacing Goomba from the previous game. In Mario Party 5, they appear in orbs to throw to another space. If you step on that space, you'll lose coins. They also appear in the 4 player Minigame Dodge Bomb as an item to throw and in another 4 player minigame called Rumble Fumble, where they are an obstacle to the players. A weapon in super dual mode is called Bob-omb Cannon, which shot Bob-bombs. Another weapon in super dual mode is Bob-bomb wall, which is a very secret weapon. Bob-omb has been in most of the other Mario games alongside Goomba and Koopa. Typically, they are in minigames as something to avoid or throw at other people. Although the Bob-ombs are known to be hostile, nobody seems to know why or how. They are commonly seen as servants to Bowser and even the other various villains in the series. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Bob-ombs Reappear in a new electronic form.they are only found by moles,or in King Boo's lair. if you spray water at them,they turn blue,allowing you to pick them up and throw them. ''Mario Kart'' The Bob-omb is one of the items obtainable from Item Boxes. It can be thrown ahead of you, only to explode when someone drives past it. If no one drives by within a few seconds, it will explode on its own. Anyone caught in the blast will be spun out briefly. Bob-ombs first appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, as Wario and Waluigi's Special Item. This item is normally obtained if you are in 2nd-6th place. Bob-ombs also star in their own Battle game in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Bob-omb Blast. In this game, drivers go through item boxes that only have Bob-ombs. Each kart can carry up to 10 (5 for each character on the kart). The Bob-ombs function the same way they do in races, and the players throw Bob-ombs at each other to gain points. After Double Dash!!, Bob-ombs have appeared as normal items ever since. Super Smash Bros. series Bob-ombs play the role as contact grenades in the Super Smash Bros. series. When a Bob-omb makes contact with a player (or players), it will deal 30% damage with high knockback. When sitting for about 5 seconds, the Bob-omb will walk around on it's own for about 10 more seconds before exploding by itself. When near a ledge, a Bob-omb may even fall off and explode once hitting the ground. Trivia *Bob-ombs are more associated with Wario as they mainly appear on Wario's board Wario's Battle Canyon from Mario Party and one even appears as Wario's partner in Mario Party 3. Wario's special move from Mario Kart: Double Dash involves tossing Bob-ombs and Wario must fight King Bob-omb using Bob-ombs in Mario Kart DS. *Oddly, during the end parade of Paper Mario, the Bob-ombs are shown to have arms. This is the only time that the smaller Bob-omb's arms are shown. Gallery File:Bob-omb Artwork - Super Mario Bros. 2.png|Bob-omb from Super Mario Bros. 2 File:Bob-ombs.jpeg|King Bob-omb and several others File:TTTTT.jpg|Bob-omb beginning in "Self Detonation"|. Bobomb-Sprite-SMB3-SNES.gif|Sprite of a Bob-omb from Super Mario Bros. 3, All-Stars version. mario.GIF|A Bob-omb being carried by Mario. 100_628972569.jpg|A Bob-omb in Super Mario Sunshine. Category:Bob-ombs Category:Species Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Items in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Items in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Items in Mario Kart DS Category:Items in Mario Kart Wii Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Mario Galaxy Enemies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 64 Enemies Category:Super Mario Sunshine Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Sticker Star